A Miracle Starts With A Heartbeat
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Settled into an unconventional life, Maria didn't expect to bring a child into it. But with Carter by her side protecting them and Tommy still in firm control of Vice City, will this life be safe enough for the next generation? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Tying Our Lives Together

_**October 15th 1990…**_

_Maria didn't want to get out of the bed that morning, grabbing her pager when it vibrated and seeing a message from Carter._

_'Hey, you feeling any better, Babe?'_

_'Not too much. I was out in the heat too long yesterday, helping Tommy with a shipment of guns that were smuggled in.' Maria responded before she heard Tommy shouting for her._

_"Maria, get up already!"_

_'Gotta go, Tommy's yelling.' Maria responded, Carter replying quickly._

_'Okay, please be careful. Love you.'_

_'Love you too.' Maria responded before she got ready for the day and headed downstairs. "You know, there are times you're more like a father than a brother." She replied as she and Tommy hugged for a few seconds… and Tommy saw how pale she was._

_"Are you okay, Maria? You look like hell." Tommy asked._

_"I didn't sleep much." Maria responded, Tommy checking her for a fever and finding none… and noticing her looser fitting clothing._

_"Might be this heat or whatever. But if I were you, why don't you get checked out by a doctor?" Tommy suggested._

_"I will. And give little Angeline a hug from me." Maria responded before she got her pager and purse._

_"Ria, be careful." Tommy replied._

_"I know, crazy drivers in this town." Maria responded before she left, Tommy seeing Ken walk over._

_"Is she alright?" Ken asked._

_"I have no idea. She was wearing loose clothes. And she looked pale as a ghost this morning." Tommy responded._

_"Mercedes was similar and now you and your wife have a 2 month old." Ken replied, Tommy going wide eyed._

_"Wait. My only sister is pregnant?! With some clown?!" Tommy retorted in shock._

_Maria was in front of the OB/GYN clinic, outside of her red Infernus and hesitating on going in… and then felt a hand wrap around her right one, seeing Carter._

_"I'm back." Carter responded with a smile._

_"If this turns out to be true, how are we gonna tell Tommy?" Maria asked before they hugged._

_"I'm not afraid of Tommy now. We have no other choice but to find out for ourselves, Ria." Carter responded._

_The two kissed and walked into the clinic, knowing that they had to…_

**Present time…**

Maria had finished the paper work and turned it back to the nurse behind the front desk, who smiled reassuringly and Maria headed back to where Carter was and sat down… and Carter lightly rubbed her right knee.

"Nervous?" Carter asked.

"Yes. I don't know why, I just… I have memories of young girls walking in here, completely terrified out of their minds." Maria explained, Carter lightly rubbing her back.

"But you're not that young anymore. You're an adult. And you have me, Babe. We'll get through this together." Carter responded.

The two kissed and were thankful that Maria was called into a room quickly, Carter and a nurse guiding her to it as shouting was heard outside followed by bricks hitting the glass doors.

"Sorry about them, they're an anti abortion group who've been targeting every women's health clinic in the city." The nurse explained once they were in the room. "Everything's gonna be okay, we're gonna go through all the usual tests to make sure you and the baby are okay, Miss Vercetti." She responded kindly before she let Maria change into a gown and Carter helping her.

After the tests, they waited and Maria and Carter held hands.

"I know you never would have an abortion, no matter how scared you are." Carter responded.

"A baby is small and innocent, its life has just begun. There are choices and every situation is different." Maria replied.

"Yeah. But hey, when this baby comes, I'll still be with you and our little one. Even if I have to give up being who I am for you and the baby." Carter explained.

It was after confirming it with the tests that the ultrasound was performed and they heard the heartbeat.

"Oh my… that's our baby." Maria responded as she and Carter smiled.

"He or she is very tiny, Babe." Carter replied before he looked down at Maria and kissed her.

"I'd say about 8 weeks. Congrats, you two." The doctor, a woman in about her 30s and with long dark blonde hair and grey eyes, responded as she smiled. "My husband and I have two kids ourselves, our oldest is 5 and youngest is 3. Kids are miracles, no matter when a couple starts a family." She replied.

It was after the appointment and getting prenatal vitamins that Maria took one and closed the bottle, putting it in her purse as she and Carter walked into the mansion… and heard Ken and Tommy.

"You've gotta stay calm about this, Tommy!" Ken responded.

"I will. But that's my sister." Tommy repiled.

Maria managed to stay calm, her right hand on her stomach… and Carter's left hand resting above it.

"We have to do this. We have no other choice, but to get past your brother." Carter responded quietly.

Maria nodded and the two walked into the office… and Maria handed the ultrasound photo to Tommy, who went wide eyed.

"So, you're pregnant with my niece or nephew?" Tommy asked.

"She is. But we'll take full responsibility. You don't have to worry." Carter responded.

"I know but I still worry." Tommy replied.

"Baby's due around May 20th from what the doctor estimated." Maria responded.

"So tell me, what are you planning on doing after my niece or nephew is born?" Tommy asked as he was looking at Carter after nodding to Maria.

"I have more than enough money saved up, I've been planning for years to open up a restaurant." Carter explained, Tommy realising what his real motive had been for robbing places over the years and how similar it was to his own for being a mafia boss… to try to make a better life.

"Sounds like a great start. You're planning to open one here in Vice City?" Tommy asked.

"Here is where I planned on starting." Carter responded, Tommy turning to Maria and pulling her into a hug.

"If he does anything wrong to you or to my niece or nephew, don't hesitate to call me, Maria." Tommy repiled.

"I know he won't. We're gonna be okay." Maria responded quietly as they let go.

Tommy went to check on Angeline, who was in Mercedes arms… and the newborn reached her arms out, Tommy smiling as he held her.

"Guess what, Angel? You're going to be having a little playmate soon. Auntie Maria is having a baby." Tommy responded.

Angeline squealed and clapped her tiny hands together… and Tommy thought back.


	2. It Only Seemed Like Yesterday

_**August 15th 1986…**_

_Tommy slowed the car down a few feet from the hotel, turning to a badly shaken up Maria… who was looking for the helicopter in the sky._

_"Lance…" Maria responded quietly, Tommy lightly rubbing her left shoulder. "Tommy, what if Victor's just badly wounded?" She asked._

_"Don't worry about him. We're gonna get out of this." Tommy repiled._

_"Don't worry?! Victor saved me from dying out here two years ago!" Maria yelled once they were in the hotel room, Tommy going wide eyed when Maria revealed a long scar from her left collarbone that went to dangerously close to her heart._

_"And why haven't you tell me about this, Maria? I'm supposed to protect you. There isn't another man out there who is willing to protect and provide for you." Tommy explained._

_"I went to Sonny to try to get you out of prison! You know what he said? That you were of more use to the Forelli family than your own! Mom was using drugs and our stepfather nearly killed me!" Maria retorted as tears streamed down her face. "That night I was out on the streets here, an older man said he'd give me some money if I fucked him. I told him no money was worth my virtue so he decided to try to take it by force… Victor nearly killed him and got me out of there. Yes, we did horrific things to survive but we survived… how am I supposed to look Enid in her eyes and tell her that the boy she raised as her own is gone? Are you gonna tell Pete that his big brother isn't coming home or tell Harry and Lee's mother that her boys are dead?!" She explained, Tommy completely horrified as he held her._

_"I'm sorry, Maria. I didn't know that this has happened to you. Or how Victor protected you. Maybe I was wrong to judge other people and even you." Tommy responded._

_Maria eventually wore herself out from crying, Tommy picking her up and putting her on the bed… and picked up the phone to dial Sonny's number._

_But he put the phone back down and sat down, putting a blanket on Maria._

_"I hope someone looks after you one day, if I'm not around longer." Tommy whispered before kissing her forehead._

_He had a lot to learn about his only living blood relative…_

**Present time**_**, October 15th 1990…**_

Maria opened her eyes, Tommy checking on her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"Sleepy still. And hungry." Maria responded before she noticed the scent of homemade pizza and turned to Tommy.

"That's actually Carter. He made something for once, instead of being an ass." Tommy repiled.

"You are never gonna let it go that he punched Steve Scott, are ya?" Maria asked as they quietly laughed.

"He worked for me. Not for Carter." Tommy responded.

"Carter felt that the women in the porn studio were being degraded. Now I get that making adult films are a choice but he's got strong moral values." Maria explained.

"He does. But I better not see you and Carter in one, okay?" Tommy responded.

"We won't. That's a whole nother side of the entertainment industry that I question on whether it should be entertainment." Maria replied as they hugged for a few seconds and Tommy turned his attention to his unborn niece or nephew.

"Now you better listen to both of your parents, little one. And I'll be keeping an eye on you, making sure nothing bad happens to you or your mother, kiddo." Tommy responded.

"Carter and I have thought of some names… if it's a girl, we'll name her Blake." Maria replied as Tommy helped her stand up.

"Sounds like a great name for her. And I believe that this one will be a girl." Tommy responded.

"You just want a little niece to spoil rotten." Maria replied as they walked into the dining room, Angeline fussing slightly as she didn't want to be in her highchair. "Aw, hey Angel." She responded softly, picking her up into her arms.

"Just like you're spoiling your niece, Ria." Tommy responded.

"She loves it." Maria replied, kissing Angeline on her forehead as Carter returned to them with the pizza.

Angeline tried to reach to it once Mercedes held her but was gently stopped by her mother.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you, little one. And besides, you don't have any teeth yet." Carter responded.

Angeline pouted and Tommy kissed her tiny forehead.

"It's okay, kiddo." Mercedes responded.

After eating, Maria was in pajamas and was thankful to get her bra off.

"I hate when that lacy thing pinches me." Maria responded as Carter gently pulled her into his lap.

"You might have to get some comfortable ones. And besides, you look better without them on." Carter responded as he smirked at the end.

The two kissed and stretched out on the bed with Carter on top of her… but he stopped and held her instead.

"You're scared that you'll hurt our baby…" Maria replied quietly.

"Yeah. I'm afraid of that, Babe. I really want you, but I had to stop." Carter responded.

At the next checkup, we'll ask the doctor about what's safe and what's not. And eventually, we'll have to start telling more of our family and friends." Maria replied before they kissed.

"Yeah. Plus I got this feeling that Trevor will throw a huge fit over us having a kid." Carter responded.

"What's the deal with him anyway, did he grow up in a bad home?" Maria asked.

"It's a long story. Now you rest up." Carter replied before they kissed and closed their eyes.

Across town, Trevor and Michael looked to each other.

"Where is he?" Trevor asked.

"If I had to guess, with his lady." Michael replied.

"Again?! I've lost count of how many times he's seen her, when is he gonna leave the tramp?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, she's not a tramp! She's a good kid!" Michael replied.

"A good kid who's gonna give Carter hell soon." Trevor responded.

"Why do you say that, you lunatic?" Michael asked.

"She probably have tied down somewhere giving him crazy kinky sex like a sex slave! Or maybe something even worse!" Trevor explained.

"And what in your opinion is worse?" Michael asked dryly, sipping his beer.

"I don't know what the hell anymore! Aren't you even worried about him? He's fucking someone of some fancy mob boss who's planning to kill him!" Trevor retorted.

"You've gone mad." Michael replied.

"And what if he didn't use a condom with her last time, what if she's pregnant?!" Trevor asked, Michael going wide eyed.

"Okay, now you're starting to get me worried. Which is very strange of me to say." Michael responded.

He had a feeling that Trevor was plotting something.


	3. Settling Into New Life

_**October 16th 1990…**_

Maria and Carter looked at the infant car seats, Carter's eyes focused on a teal and grey one.

"What about this? I got this feeling that she'll like the color blue." Carter suggested.

"She might, I wasn't too girly when I was little. Tommy had told me that when I was about 6 months old, my mom would put a hair bow in my hair and I'd take it out and throw it across the room." Maria responded before they kissed and Carter put the car seat in the cart next to the diapers.

They picked up a few teal colored onesies as well as some red ones and more comfortable clothing for Maria before Carter grabbed his pager, seeing a message from Michael.

"Looks like I have to call him. But it can wait, Babe." Carter responded before putting his pager up.

The two kissed and paid for their items before they left, reaching the mansion… and seeing a group of people with Kent.

"Ah, that must be the new band he signed to his record label." Maria replied as they got out and she reached for the things but Carter gently stopped her.

"No, I got it, Babe. Just go inside and rest up." Carter responded.

The two kissed and Maria did so, changing into the new clothes and going to snack on ice cream… and putting the chocolate ice cream back as it made her gag slightly, which Tommy saw.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, just not going to eat any chocolate for a while." Maria explained, closing the freezer.

Carter walked in and set the things down before they heard a set of screeching tires outside and heard Trevor.

"What the fuck, T?!" Carter responded loudly, Maria and Tommy rushing back into the living room with Maria staying shielded behind Carter when she reached him.

Trevor saw the baby items and turned to Carter and Maria in his rage.

"I knew it! You and that little tramp! You better cut that little motherfucker out of there!" Trevor retorted.

And after hearing that, the 20 year old stood tall as she approached Trevor and slapped him hard across the face… which had Tommy and Carter smiling at her actions and Trevor shocked at them.

"You are messed up worse than me, Trevor! Mine and Carter's baby is gonna grow up in a loving and stable home!" Maria responded firmly.

"You call this a family?! That little baby will grow up in the worst life possible with a mob boss' little sister and bank robber! That little motherfucker will be robbing candy stores when he or she hits 5 years old!" Trevor retorted angrily, Tommy gently moving Maria out of the way and punching Trevor.

"Get out of here, now!" Tommy responded before Carter also punched Trevor.

"And you stay the fuck away from me, Maria and the baby she and I created! If I see you again, I promise you that you won't see the light of day again!" Carter warned.

Trevor left, Carter turning to Maria before they hugged.

And Tommy knew Carter and Maria would be very protective parents.

_**November 8th 1990…**_

"You're a squirmy little thing even though I can't feel you kicking yet." Maria responded quietly, having had to use the restroom again… and lifting up her nightshirt, seeing that her stomach was no longer flat.

She headed back to the bed where Carter was still sleeping, getting back in it and Carter rubbing his right hand up and down her stomach… and his green eyes opening when he realised that it was no longer flat.

"She is growing so fast." Carter replied before they kissed.

"Yes she is." Maria responded, her nails painted in Gash's Organic nail polish in Ruby Red as she had been reassured that the brand had no harmful chemicals in it and cruelty free.

After taking a prenatal vitamin, Maria got ready for the day and had a bulletproof vest on under her shirt out of an old habit as she knew how dangerous Vice City was.

She picked up her pager, seeing a message from Ken.

_'There's some trouble in Little Havana.'_

_'Auntie Poulet causing mayhem again?' _Maria responded.

_'You've guessed it, kiddo.'_

"Are you sure you want to be moving around? I mean you're carrying our child, Ria." Carter asked.

"I know the guys are gonna handle it. That woman still gives me nightmares, her tea was spiked with hallucinogens." Maria explained.

"Well, why don't you just stay here and let me do all of it?" Carter suggested.

"Be safe." Maria responded before they kissed and he left.

She ate and busied herself with some television… and Carter returned, Maria panicking when she saw blood.

"It's not mine, Babe." Carter replied as Maria stood up.

"What happened, how did it turn into a bloodbath?!" Maria asked as Carter managed to wipe some of the blood off.

"The damn Haitians were going crazy. I ended up having to kill a lot, until one of them tried to attack by running towards me. But other than that, I'm fine. How are you and our little one?" Carter explained, before he took off his shirt as Maria's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" He asks as he moved closer before touching her face.

Maria pointed to the window, Carter seeing who both thought was Lance.

"Let's go upstairs." Carter whispered, as he put his arm behind Maria's back in a protective way.

When they did, he looked outside and saw that the person was gone.

"He looks so much like his brothers…" Maria responded quietly.

"He does. But don't worry, I have you and our little girl safe with me." Carter replied.

The two hugged before they kissed.

"Anyway, how is she?" Carter asked before rubbing her stomach.

"She's got quite an appetite, I found myself eating jalapenos and chocolate chip ice cream after I ate lunch." Maria responded.

"Jalapenos and chocolate chip ice cream? Might have to add that to the restaurant's menu as snacks." Carter replied.

He went to go clean off and Maria felt herself relax as she sat down, looking through the money records of the Malibu Club as Tommy walked into the guest house.

"You need the sleep, kiddo. Rest up." Tommy responded.

"I know but someone's been skimming some money from the Malibu club." Maria replied, Tommy seeing the book itself.

"I found out who's been doing this behind my back. Where's Carter?" Tommy asked, before looking at Maria.

"He's getting cleaned off. You're not suggesting that…" Maria responded.

"No, of course not. Maria… it's Ken. His cocaine habit is getting worse." Tommy explained.

"Damn it! I told him that stuff would hook its claws in and never let go!" Maria responded.

"You're correct, Maria. Stay put with Carter while I handle this." Tommy repiled.

He kissed her forehead and left before finding Ken… right as Ken dropped a dollar bill sprinkled in cocaine.

"Tommy…" Ken stammered, Tommy punching him.

"What did I tell you?! You're supposed to be my lawyer, not some damn junkie!" Tommy retorted.

"I couldn't take the withdrawal anymore! I was just taking a small dose!" Ken responded frantically.

"A small dose can put you in a damn hospital!" Tommy retorted.

"It was just one-" Ken started to respond.

"From now on, the drugs stay down on the docks! I'm not having my newborn daughter and unborn niece exposed to this!" Tommy explained.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ken responded frantically.

After getting dressed, Carter wrapped his arms around Maria… and noticed her tears.

"Ken's the one who's been stealing money…" Maria explained, Carter hugging her.

"Was it for drugs?" Carter asked.

"Cocaine ruins everyone who gets hooked to it… Louise is gone, Vic and Lance got sucked into the life too deep and now Ken." Maria explained.

"I know. I don't want drugs to even take over my life, even if we have a little girl on the way. And also, I got a surprise for you." Carter responded.

Maria saw Carter hold up a red box and opened it, a rose quartz ring in it and both smiling.

"Maria… will you marry me?" Carter asked.

"Yes!" Maria responded, Carter putting the ring on her left ring finger before they kissed.

"I love you so much, Maria." Carter replied.

"I love you too, Carter." Maria responded.

At the Malibu Club, Tommy looked around and he took the ultrasound picture out of his pocket… and smiled at his niece.

_'I can't wait to see what you turn out to be, Blake.'_ He thought to himself.

Maria found herself half asleep after eating dinner, Carter talking to their baby.

"Blake, I hope one day that you will grow up into a beautiful little girl, and have a happy life here with us. I just don't want you to end up following after me, I'm a retired bank robber. You also have family who are involved in the mob. But don't worry, we'll make sure that you're safe with us no matter what kiddo." Carter responded quietly while rubbing Maria's stomach.

The two curled up in each other's arms, Maria smiling as she thought back.


End file.
